


Study Night

by Riliviolet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, No one is a Sailor Senshi but they still were in past lives, Other, this is my first work aaa i don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riliviolet/pseuds/Riliviolet
Summary: One day, Usagi, Ami and Rei all happen to meet each other, and plan a study night where they get to know each other.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei & Mizuno Ami & Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami & Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Study Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fic,,,,, Yikes I'm nervous.
> 
> I need AmiReiUsa content *sobs*

Usagi resentfully looked at her test mark on her paper.

Ah yes, a measly 32 percent. She was at the bottom of her grade level. But it was 4 percent better than her last mark! How she envied that girl Ami Mizuno. It seemed she was able to get perfect marks without even trying. Usagi eyed Ami, who was walking down the hall looking at her test. She smiled, of course. Who wouldn't, right? She probably got 100 percent.

"How could you be upset with a mark like  _ that _ ?" Usagi said to herself. But she must have said it too loud, because Ami looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Oh! Were you speaking to me?" Ami smiled pleasantly at her. "You're Usagi, correct?"

"Er… yeah! I was." Usagi sweated. For some reason, there was an aura around Ami that just made Usagi want to know what she was really thinking. Then she thought of an idea.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear it. Do you mind repeating yourself?" the pretty blue-haired girl asked.

"I was just thinking, I-I'm absolutely pathetic compared to you, i-in terms of marks," Usagi started. "I know you're really smart, so I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas on how I could do better?"

"Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so glad you're aiming to improve yourself!"

"I-I am?" Usagi blinked, her heart thumping a little.

"Why don't we meet at my house tonight so we can get to know each other better? And we'll do some studying too, of course! Is that alright with you, Usagi?"

"Yeah! Totally, Ami! How about 6:00?"

"Okay! Here's my address. And phone number, in case you need it. See you then!" Ami happily gave Usagi a slip of paper, and walked away.

"Alright!" Usagi squealed. "A date with a pretty and smart girl,  _ and _ I get to learn the secret to getting good marks!"

Usagi was very happy walking home that day. So happy, that she wasn't looking where she was going, at all.

_ WHAM! _

She walked right into someone, toppling right over them.

"Owwww! Watch where you're going!" A voice rang out. It sounded dignified, yet fiery at the same time.

Usagi got up dizzily. Slowly her vision cleared and she saw a girl, with her hands on her hips, looking menacingly at her. But not only was she a girl, she was really gorgeous, and from the fancy T·A Girl's Academy, as indicated by her uniform!

"Eeeek! I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't watching where I was going!" Usagi quivered. Yes, the girl was attractive, but she did not look forgiving.

"...I'll forgive you," the girl said. She looked hesitant, as if she was experiencing a mixed feeling in her head or something.

"I'm really sorry! Oh! I made you drop your things. Let me help you pick them up. Usagi grabbed onto a paper. "Hey is this a test…?"

"Yaaagh! Don't look at that!!" the girl bursted, as she snatched it away.

"Too late. I saw that 60." Usagi snickered a little.

"Oh yeah? And you're one to talk! Look what you dropped!" the girl shoved Usagi's test in her face. "I suppose you think this 32 is any better?"

"I never said that…. waaaah…"

"Hmph! Don't whine! ...This was just an off day for me."

"Aw, geez. You know, I'm meeting with a really smart girl tonight. I bet she'd help you out if you wanted."

"I'm not gonna meet up with some randos! I'm leaving."

"Wait! Don't you know Ami Mizuno?"

"Ami Mizuno? You mean, that crazy genius girl who got top in the country recently?"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"Do… do you think you could set me up, too…?" the girl asked sheepishly.

"Ahahah! Of course! I don't think she'd mind!" Usagi gave the girl the same information that Ami gave her just earlier.

"Er… thanks. I'm Rei Hino, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Rei! I'm Usagi Tsukino!"

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you and Ami later today, then."

"Yippee! It's a date! See you tonight!"

The two parted ways, and Usagi was even happier than she was before. She'd just have to worry about escaping the wrath of her mother.

\---

Usagi soon arrived home. She cautiously entered the house.

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Usagi!" Her mother, Ikuko, popped out from behind a wall. "So, I heard you had a test today! You know what  _ that  _ means, right?" she smiled.

"Gosh, no, what?" Usagi asked, trying to play dumb. She knew it was going to come. It was inevitable.

"You know, tell me what you got! I just ran into your classmate, Umino! He received a 98, would you believe?"

"Wow, really?" Usagi casually tried to slink up to her room.

"Indeed! How do you compare, Usagi?" Ikuko then stopped being pleasant. "Because you know what's going to happen if you did poorly," she added frighteningly.

There was no running away.

Usagi reluctantly handed her mother her test paper. "I know it's bad," she said.

"...32?" Ikuko raised her eyebrows. Usagi braced herself. But her mother didn't explode.

"You're not mad? Yaaaay!" she hugged her excitedly.

Ikuko chuckled angrily. "Of course I'm mad! What a lousy mark! But! This is old hat, so it's useless to expend my energy like that. It's still the usual round of events! You go right now and study!!"

"Mama! Speaking of which, I made a date with my new friend."

"You're not going out until I see your marks rise!"

"No, see, it's Ami Mizuno! And she wants to study with me!"

"Ami Mizuno, you say…? I'm surprised. To think, the two of you'd meet up."

"Anyway, she's really smart, right, and she's going to help me with school! So please let me go out! We made an arrangement for tonight, so please, I want to go!"

"Well, since it's for school, I will allow it. On some conditions, though. No getting sidetracked, and unless I see you do well in school, I will reconsider!"

"Yay! Thank you, Mama! I'll work super duper hard, I promise!"

"Sigh… you better…"

Then Usagi remembered that she needed to tell Ami that Rei would be coming too. She danced over to the telephone and dialed Ami's number.

"Hello? Mizuno residence," Ami said when she picked up.

"Hi Ami! This is Usagi!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi Usagi, what's up? Did something happen?"

"I met a girl coming home from school! Her name's Rei Hino. She wants to study with you too, which I hope is okay. She's really pretty, by the way."

"Pretty…? I mean, she wants to study with me? I suppose that's alright. I had anticipated it would just be the two of us…"

"Oh yeah, and she's from T·A Academy! Haven't you ever wanted to meet someone who goes to that prestigious school?"

"T·A! Wow… Regardless, I'd be happy to give her some tips, especially since you know her."

"Hooray! That makes me so happy! Okay, see you soon, Ami!"

"Bye bye."

Usagi hung up the phone and leapt up the stairs to her room to get ready.

\---

Fairly soon, the time was there. Usagi arrived at her destination.

"Wow! I didn't expect Ami to live in such a fancy apartment building," Usagi breathed in awe.

"Apartment building? No, this is a condominium. Rather, a condo _ million _ seeing as how expensive it is," said someone behind her.

"Rei, you're here!"

"It's not like I'm gonna back out on my word."

"Did… you dress up just for this? Your outfit seems awfully elegant for a simple get-together," Usagi noted.

Rei was wearing a navy blue dress adorned with small, fake white roses around the waist and neckline. She was also wearing a simple but sparkling pearl necklace and bracelet. Her hair seemed to be much more shiny than it was earlier that day. On the other hand, Usagi was just wearing a plain blue t-shirt and white skirt, with a denim jacket over top.

"Y'know, I can wear what I want," Rei said slightly annoyed. "So are we going in?"

"I… actually don't know where Ami lives exactly."

"What? Geez, how unreliable."

"Don't worry, you two. I'll take you there." A figure appeared in front of them.

"Ami!" Usagi said gleefully.

"I realized I didn't tell you what floor or number I was on, so I came down here. Do you have all your things?"

"Yep!" Usagi said.

"Of course," Rei said.

"My…" Ami said, eyeing Rei. "You look really familiar, but I'm not quite sure from where."

"I do?" Rei asked.

"Yes… anyway, let's go."

Ami showed the two girls the way to her condo.

"Here it is," she said, motioning for them to go in.

"It's really quiet up here…" Usagi said, looking around.

"Are your parents home?" Rei asked.

"Oh…" Ami said, somewhat disheartened. "My parents are divorced, so I don't live with my father anymore, and my mother is busy at her work."

"I see… Sorry if it's a sensitive subject." Rei said kindly.

"No… I mean yes, it is… but I don't mind it with you two." Ami put her hands to her heart. "I don't know why… I quite barely know either of you, yet I feel so comfortable. It's strange."

"Y'know, I kinda feel that way too," Usagi added. "I can't help feeling like I've met both of you before."

"Hey, wait a minute, Rei." Ami said.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Rei replied.

"I've got it! I know why you're so familiar! You're that gorgeous girl I see on the bus to cram school!"

"Oh! Now that you mention it… yes, I'm sure of it! I do believe I've seen you on my bus ride home!" Rei affirmed. "Wait, did you just call me gorgeous?"

"That's not important." Ami said quickly.

"Maybe that's why you guys seem familiar to each other." Usagi pondered.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But still, I can't help feeling like it's been more than that. Usagi included."

"Like the more I talk with the two of you, the more something seems to be tugging at the corner of my mind," Rei added.

"It's crazy! That's exactly how I feel, too!" Usagi exclaimed.

"B-But we must stop thinking about that! We came here to study, didn't we?" Ami interjected.

"You're right… we're getting ahead of ourselves," Rei said calmly. "We better start."

"'Cause if we don't, my mama's gonna get super mad at me," Usagi whimpered.

"Okay, that settles it. Let's get down to work!" Ami declared.

For the next three hours, the three girls spent their time laughing, chatting and trying to study. They didn't get very far, though. They just couldn't help themselves from asking each other questions. Little by little, they learned more about each other. Soon, their time was up.

"Wow, it's already after nine!" Ami said, surprised.

"The time really got away from us, didn't it?" Usagi said.

"And we barely did any studying," Rei added.

"But it was fun," Usagi said, smiling.

"Yeah, it really was," Ami grinned. "Even though we didn't do as much as I'd hoped, I enjoyed it."

"Honestly, me too," Rei said. "I wouldn't mind getting together again, the three of us."

Usagi abruptly pulled Rei and Ami together for a group hug.

"Whether we really have met before or not… I just feel like I really wanna spend time with you two." Usagi beamed.

"Somehow… I agree." Rei said, starting to chuckle a bit.

"I feel like we were meant to be together," Ami said. "and that makes me really happy."

"For sure! I hope I get to know the both of you really  _ really  _ well!" Usagi chimed.

"Agreed," said both Rei and Ami.

And after that, the three met up often, like they said they would, and soon became best of friends, possibly even more than that….


End file.
